A Princess In Love
by This Pen Name is Ironic
Summary: Allyson Marie Dawson is a girl living in royalty. Yes, she is a princess. She wanted to be a normal teenage girl. Her life changed when her parents send her to a public school, where she met a boy named Austin Moon. When she found out that he works near her palace, she started sneaking out and work with him. They had a rocky start, but who knows what may happen.
1. Prologue: The Princess

**Title: **A Princess In Love

**By: **ThisGirlIsOnWater

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin and Ally.

**Note: **FREEDOM! Sorry I haven't updated TTMS! I will update it soon, but I have a new story! YAAAYYY! I got the idea from an NDS Game that my cousin played, I got a few ideas from it, but I don't copy the whole thing! And FYI, this story doesn't take place in Miami. It takes place in somewhere over the rainbow. And another FYI, this chapter is very short and not too good. Just the prologue you know? Next chapters will be better.

**NOT A RAPUNZEL STORY, in case you're wondering**

Okay, I'll shut up.

_**Prologue:**_

_**The Princess**_

**The Palace**

_**Ally Dawson**_

A knock on my door woke me up from my sleep. I opened the door and saw our butler, James, standing outside my room.

"Good morning, Princess." He greeted. Yup. My name is Allyson Marie Dawson, but I prefer to be called Ally, though I don't mind if someone calls me Allyson. I'm 17 and I have been homeschooled my entire life.

"Morning." I answered, too sleepy to talk.

"The King and Queen would like to see you." I nodded and went to the garden (where our _**talks **_are usually at), not caring about the pajamas I'm still wearing.

"Morning Mom, Dad." I cracked a small smile.

"Morning, Allyson. We have a good news for you." My mom said. She looked at my dad, signaling him to continue.

"We know that homeschooling is really boring for you. So we decided to send you to a high school."

Oh my God.

"Are you serious?" I asked excitedly.

"We are serious." My mom and dad smiled at me.

"Woohoo!" I fist pumped the air.

"Because it is a public school, please never tell who you really are. They won't know that you live in royalty because the school's pretty far from here. Please read this. Some information about the school," My mom handed me a small booklet. "You're still going to have lessons with Mrs. Hart and Mrs. Grace."

I groaned. "Okay."

Mrs. Grace was my piano teacher. She was a kind lady, but she can be strict anytime she wants to. And then there's Mrs. Hart. She is my etiquette teacher. Extremely strict would be an understatement. Let's just say that I'm not too _**fond **_of her.

Before I left, I asked one more question, "When do I start school?"

"On Monday, Allyson." My mom answered. Then I remembered that today was _**Friday**_.

"So soon?" I asked.

"The sooner, the better." My dad replied. I nodded and left.

"And they're like, 'We're sending you to a public school' and I'm like 'Oh really?'" I told my best friend, Trish, what had happened a while ago and she laughed. We have been friends for as long as I can remember and she moved in with me about a year ago. Fortunately, our rooms are right beside each other and we have some kind of connecting closets. Pretty cool, huh? The disadvantages of having her in my _**palace**_ was that she always laughed every time I have my piano and (dreadful) etiquette lessons.

"What's the name of the school?" she asked.

"I forgot. Marine High School or something." I said, trying to remember.

"You mean Marino High School?"

"Yeah, that."

"Awesome! We're in the same school! When are you starting?"

"Monday." I said, shrugging.

"Here, I got some pencils, a ruler, a pen, some notebooks..."

**45 minutes later**

"A pencil case, a scissor, an eraser-"

I cut her off before she can finish, "Okay, Trish, that's enough. I'm going back to my room," I checked the time. 9:30. "Need to go to bed. Bye, I'll see you tomorrow."

I go to my room and take out my diary –which was also a songbook- and opened to a fresh page.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I was really happy today. My parents said that they are letting me study at a high school. I've been homeschooled since I was small, and trust me, it feels kind of boring for not having friends to talk to. Trish goes to that school too. Besides, I also want to try living a normal teenage life. I don't want to be a princess forever. I can't wait to join a club at school. It seems… interesting. Well, I have to go to bed. Bye!**_

_**Allyxx**_

I wrote my diary entry in my neat cursive writing. I put my book down and go to bed.


	2. Chapter 1: Monday

_**Recap**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I was really happy today. My parents said that they are letting me study at a high school. I've been homeschooled since I was small, and trust me, it feels kind of boring for not having friends to talk to. Trish goes to that school too. Besides, I also want to try living a normal teenage life. I don't want to be a princess forever. I can't wait to join a club at school. It seems… interesting. Well, I have to go to bed. Bye!**_

_**Ally.**_

I wrote my diary entry in my neat cursive writing. I put my book down and go to bed.

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Monday**_

_**Ally's Bedroom**_

_**Ally Dawson**_

"Allyson? It's time for school." Ally's eyes shot open almost immediately and she grinned to herself. She took a bath and got dressed in a blue tank top, skinny jeans and wedges. Trish picked it out for her. After a _**long **_argument, she finally agreed to wear it. Trish agreed to give her a lift to school. She said goodbye's to her parents and went to school.

_**Marino High**_

_**Ally and Austin**_

"Wow. This school is…" Ally stared at the school in admiration.

"I know right," Trish grinned. "I'll see you around."

"Wait, I need to get my schedule." Ally remembered.

"Worry not, my dear Ally," Trish started with a fake British accent. "I've got it all covered." Trish handed Ally her schedule.

"Thank you." She whispered. Her locker number was printed on the schedule so she had no problem in finding it. The real problem was finding her _**class**_. After putting her books in her locker (except her English textbook and notebooks since she has English for first period), she searched for her English class. She heard a bell ringing, but she didn't understand what it means.

"_**Room 159, 160, 161…"**_ She read to herself. Suddenly, a boy ran into her, causing her to fall. He has blond hair and to her opinion, he is cute.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized, helping her pick up her books that fell. Ally blushed and thanked the boy.

"Are you the new student?" He asked. She nodded her head and looked down, attempting to hide the blush that would never leave her face.

After a moment of silence, the blonde introduced himself. "I'm Austin. Austin Moon." He offered her his hand to shake.

"Allison Dawson, but please call me Ally." The girl said shyly.

"You should be in class by now. Did you hear the bell?"

"I did, but I do not understand what it means." She said, embarrassed. Austin raised his eyebrows, shock written on his face. Ally sighed and continued, "I was homeschooled my entire life. I-" she stopped. She was about to tell him that she is a princess, but remembered her mother's words. She had to keep it a secret. "Nevermind."

"Can I walk you to class?" he asked.

"Um, sure. My friend ditched me and I don't know which way to go."

Austin laughed. They continued to talk while Austin walked Ally to her class.

(Line Break)

_**Lunch**_

_**Ally, Trish, Austin, and Dez**_

So far, Ally had four classes with Austin (she has seven periods all in all) and she was happy. Usually, kids don't have anyone to sit with in lunch and have a bad first day. Well, she has been reading books. During lunch, Austin introduced her to a redheaded boy.

"Hi, my name is Dezmond Worthy, but please call me Dez," the boy introduced himself with a goofy grin on his face. "And this is Tommy the Turtle!" he pointed to his pet turtle and Ally laughed at how silly her new friend was.

"My name is Allyson Dawson. But you may call me Ally."

"I have a feeling we may be good friends." The redhead told her. Ally smiled and nodded her head.

Dez was feeding his turtle. Everyone noticed this and gave him a weird look, but he just shrugged it off and continued feeding it (In Dez's case, 'continue feeding _**him**_').

Trish pinched Ally and whispered to her, "Do you remember the gate that leads to the back of the palace?" Ally nodded.

"Meet me there at four."

"What are we going to do?" the brunette asked.

"Oh, you'll see." The Latina said with a smirk on her face.

_**After School**_

_**Ally, Trish, Austin, and Dez**_

After Ally and Trish arrived in the palace, Ally start to become more curious. Trish had told her to dress in clothes she didn't mind getting soiled. After choosing her clothes, she fast walked to the said place and met her best friend there.

"You are late." Trish said, pointing to her wrist.

"A minute is not late." Ally protested, rolling her eyes.

"Yes it is. Now let's go."

Trish led the way and brought her to a place that looks like a garage.

"A garage?" She asked, flustered.

"Yup."

"What fun can I have in a garage? There's not much to do here."

"Just wait and see," Trish winked at her. "I'll be around the palace if you need me." Ally slowly walked to a boy and tapped his shoulder. "Um, hi." She said nervously. The boy turned around.

"Ally?"

"Wait, how do you know my-" It took her a few seconds to realize who he was. "Dez? What are you doing here?"

"I help repair cars," He replied. "What are _**you**_ doing _**here**_?"

"Trish told me to go here because she said it was '_**fun**_'" she replied, quoting the word 'fun' with her hands.

" Repairing cars is fun."

"It's worth a try." She finally gives in and shrugged.

The garage was big enough to fit about four or five cars. Then she saw a blonde fixing a car. He seems so familiar.

_**No. Could it be?**_

"Austin?"

"Ally! It's good to see you." He flashed a charming smile which made Ally blush.

"Let me guess, you repair vehicles too?"

"Yup, I'm the chief mechanic here," He grinned. "You want me to teach you how to fix cars?"

"If you're okay with it, then why not?"

(Line Break)

"You were right," She started. "It was fun."

"What did I tell you?" her best friend smiled at her.

"Go change to your pajamas and go to sleep." Trish told her, and she goes through their connecting closet to her bedroom.

Of course, she won't sleep until she has written an entry in her diary.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I learned how to fix cars today, thanks to Austin. Trish brought me to a garage and she said that fixing cars are fun. At first I doubted her but it was fun! I think I might be falling for Austin. MIGHT.**_

_**Better catch some sleep. Until next time!**_

_**Allyxx**_

And so her day ends.

**A/N: Crappy ending! HAHA. Sorry I haven't updated this story. I was busy thinking for the next chapter of The Teenage Mermaid (be sure to check it out for those who haven't read it! Lol) I've written this chapter about a week ago, but didn't have the chance to post it. I was sleeping over at a friend's house and went camping two days later.**

**Happy early Independence Day!**

_**Audrey**_


End file.
